Soetwas wie ein Beweis
by elektra121
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen des 9. 9. 1999 kehrt Arashi noch ein letztes Mal zum Schrein von Ise zurück.


Disclaimer: Die Personen und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören mir nicht, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von CLAMP. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte habe ich bestimmt seit zwei Jahren in meinem Kopf herumgetragen. Die Idee dazu kam mir, als ich "Dry your tears, Africa" aus dem Soundtrack von "Amistad" hörte. Im Grunde genommen fügt sich die Handlung in den Kanon ein, sie widerspricht ihm jedenfalls nicht. Ich stelle mir gern vor, dass es so sein könnte...

Es gäbe, glaube ich, noch manches zu verbessern (ich habe die Story in zwei immerhin zweieinhalb Monate auseinanderliegenden Etappen geschrieben, und das merkt man leider deutlich, finde ich; auch ist Arashis Charakter nicht ganz leicht zu fassen, ich habe aber mein Bestes versucht). Trotzdem bin ich so froh, endlich mal mit einer meiner Fanfics zu Ende gekommen zu sein, dass ich sie einfach so (nicht betagelesen, ich habe keine X-Fans in meiner Bekanntschaft) hier reinzustellen wage.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

-----------------------------------

_So etwas wie ein Beweis..._

-----------------------------------

Kleine Wellen klopften an die Planken des Bootes, das zum Schrein hinüberfuhr. Die Sonne glitzerte auf dem Wasser und der rotlackierte Toori zeichnete sich von weitem schon vor dem klaren Himmel ab.

Nur eine Handvoll Besucher hatten sich an dem Frühherbstmorgen auf diesen Ausflug begeben; die meisten Touristen bevorzugten die Nachmittage und die malerische Kulisse der roten Ahornblätter späterer Monate. Vorerst trugen die Blätter jedoch nur einen Hauch, eine Ahnung jener Farbe, und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

Ein älteres Ehepaar saß im Boot, der Mann heftig fotographierend, obwohl man die Insel noch lange nicht erreicht hatte; dann ein Vater mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die sich gegenseitig mit Wasser vollspritzten; und abseits, ein junges Mädchen allein.

Seltsam, dachte der Vater, sie sieht aus, als könnte sie noch zur Oberschule gehen. Es sind doch gar keine Ferien...

Er musterte sie. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und wandte ihr Gesicht dem Himmel zu. Der leichte Wind, der über dem Wasser lag, umspielte sacht die Spitzen ihrer langen Haare. Sie trug eine leichte, noch sommerliche Bluse und weiße, zu den Füßen hin weiter geschnittene Hosen, auf deren linkem Bein sich ein rot und silbern gestickter Drache emporwand.

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie überhaupt keine Tasche bei sich hatte: keinen Rucksack, keine Schultertasche, keine von jenen ebenso schicken wie sündhaft teuren Handtäschchen, mit denen sich junge Mädchen so gerne zu behängen schienen.

Wie merkwürdig, dachte er. Womit hat sie wohl die Überfahrt bezahlt?

Je länger er sie betrachtete, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie irgendwie nicht hierher zu gehören schien; nein, verbesserte er sich selbst, dass sie als einzige hierhergehörte, auf die so verträumt daliegende Insel, und keiner von den anderen Besuchern. Als wäre sie eine Himmelsjungfrau, herabgestiegen an diesem Herbstmorgen, um hier Erinnerungen an die Morgenfrühe der Welt nachzuhängen.

Nein, wie unsinnig; schüttelte er den Kopf. Ich habe in letzter Zeit zuviele Märchen vorgelesen, dachte er. Sie wird sich ganz sicher nicht vor meinen Augen in Luft auflösen oder davonfliegen wie ein Schwanenmädchen. Bestimmt trägt sie ihr Geld in der Hosentasche.

Er schüttelte nocheinmal den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Kindern zu; eben rechtzeitig, denn der Junge machte gerade Anstalten, über Bord zu klettern.

Die Fahrt verlief recht ruhig.

Die Kinder verhielten sich nach strengen Ermahnungen stiller, der ältere Mann legte einen neuen Film in seinen Apparat, um für die Sehenswürdigkeiten des Schreins von Ise gewappnet zu sein, und die junge Frau saß immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da.

Erst als das Boot am Toori vorbeifuhr, öffnete sie sie mit einemmal und lächelte ein kurzes kostbares Lächeln, als sei das ihre Begrüßung für die Insel. Ein plötzlicher scharfer Windzug veranlasste die Möwen auf dem Toori, sich kreischend zu erheben und landeinwärts zu fliegen, als müssten sie Botschaft bringen, wer gekommen sei.

Das Boot legte an. Der Bootsführer wünschte einen schönen Aufenthalt und wies darauf hin, dass jeweils zur vollen Stunde ein Boot zurück zum Festland ginge. Der junge Vater stieg als erster aus, hob seine Kinder ans Ufer und schärfte ihnen ein, immer in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und nicht davonzulaufen, damit sie sich nicht verlören. Dann wandte er sich der Karte zu, die auf einer wetterfesten grünen Tafel der Orientierung der Ankömmlinge diente, um die Route für den Tag festzulegen. Der ältere Mann fotographierte als erstes die mächtigen Ginkobäume zu beiden Seiten des Weges, während seine Frau sinnend zurück auf das Meer und das in der Ferne noch erkennbare Festland blickte.

Zuletzt machte das Mädchen den Schritt vom schaukelnden Boot an Land. Ohne einen Blick für die Karte oder die Naturschönheiten der Insel von Ise begann sie ihren Weg landeinwärts.

Sie lief weder langsam noch schnell; gemessen, aber zielstrebig. Niemand begegnete ihr auf den breiten gepflegten Wegen bergan. Ihr Blick war jetzt ernst.

Zum Abschiednehmen, dachte sie, ist noch Zeit, wenn ich wieder zurückgehe. Sie wehrte sich gegen das Gefühl des Nachhausekommens. Es ist kein Nachhausekommen, sagte sie sich. Ich musste nur noch einmal hierher zurückkommen, um etwas zu erledigen. Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann.

Sie bog von den Hauptwegen auf kleinere ab, überquerte malerische Holzbrücken, kam an rauschenden Wasserfällen und hübschen kleinen Teichen vorbei, ohne sich aufzuhalten, ohne links oder rechts zu blicken, mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit. Später, sagte sie sich, später. Wenn du zurückkommst. Sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass es dann vielleicht zum letzten Mal sein würde.

Als der Schrein in Sicht kam, zögerte sie nicht. Sie sah entschlossen geradeaus, als sie die wenigen Stufen zum Haupttor hinaufschritt. Waren ihr der Toori und das Ufer vorgekommen wie alte Bekannte, die sie freundlich begrüßten; so schien es ihr nun eher, als ob alles hier sie beobachtete wie eine Abtrünnige, deren Urteil noch nicht feststeht. Die mächtigen Ginkos in ihrem Rücken rauschten ernst, die geschnitzten Affen über dem Eingang machten mitleidlos klar, dass sie von ihnen keine Hilfe zu erwarten hätte - dass sie nichts hören, nichts sehen, nichts sagen würden -, und die schwarzen Vögel auf dem Tor schienen schon untereinander über sie zu beraten. Sie spürte den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht und in ihrem Haar, aber er sprach nicht mehr zu ihr. Sie bedauerte es nicht.

Trotzdem fühlte keine Angst. Im Gegenteil. Sie war frei und trug jetzt selbst die Verantwortung für ihr eigenes Leben. Und nicht nur für ihres.

_- „Wenn du für mich weiterlebst, dann wäre das nämlich soetwas wie ein Beweis, das ich gelebt hätte._" -

Sie trug den Beweis von Soratas Leben mit sich, in sich, wo immer sie hinging. Das erschien ihr manchmal sogar schwieriger, als Verantwortung für die ganze Welt tragen zu müssen. Aber es machte sie auch sehr viel froher. Es war ein Trost, der nie vergehen würde.

Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt hatte, wie die Frau am Schreineingang sie erkannt und sich sofort umgedreht hatte und weggehastet war. Arashi wusste, wem sie bescheid geben würde. Jetzt blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Sie tauchte in das Zwielicht und die duftende Wärme des Schreins ein, bezeugte der Göttin rasch, aber nicht übereilt die gebührenden Ehren - sie bat sie nicht um Hilfe, das hatte sie nie getan, und würde es heute weniger denn je tun - und ließ sich dann auf die Knie nieder, in der Richtung, aus der ihr Urteil kommen musste. So wartete sie entschlossen.

Als sie Schritte hörte, legte sie ihre Hände sorgfältig vor sich und berührte mit der Stirn den Boden. So blieb sie, bis Kaede sie ansprach.

„Arashi-chan. Arashi."

Sie spürte schmerzhaft, wie der Klang dieser Stimme ihr gefehlt hatte, und wie er ihr fehlen würde, wenn sie wieder fortginge, und dann für immer.

„Du bist wieder da."

So freudig, so sanft, so liebevoll. So wie es immer gewesen war. Also wusste Kaede-sama noch nichts? Arashi hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie es wissen müsste, so wie sie immer alles irgendwie schon vorher gewusst hatte, aus welchen verborgenen Quellen auch immer.

Musste sie ihr erst selbst das Herz brechen? Nun denn. Vielleicht war es besser, dass sie es aus ihrem eigenen Mund erfuhr. Sie richtete sich auf. Die Augen immer noch respektvoll zu Boden gekehrt, begann sie.

„Kaede-sama!

Ich bin gekommen, um Euch für Eure Freundlichkeit in all den Jahren, die ich hier war, zu danken. Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mich aufgenommen habt, ich danke Euch, dass ihr mich alles gelehrt habt, was ich wissen musste, ich danke Euch, dass ich hier bei Euch sein durfte."

Was noch? Es gab soviel, dass sie gerne gesagt hätte... Danke, dass Ihr abends an meiner Matratze gesessen habt, wenn ich mich als Kind vor Dämonen fürchtete oder wenn ich krank war. Danke für all die Geschichten, die ihr erzählt habt. Danke für Eure Bemühungen, mir Freude am Essen zu machen - die in Scheibchen geschnittenen Früchte und Fleisch-oder Fischhappen, die Ihr aufwändig zu Blumen und Fabeltieren angeordnet habt; die hübschen Tabletts, die bunten Stäbchen, die farbigen Nudeln. Danke für all die Male, die ihr mir die Haare gebürstet habt. Danke, dass Ihr niemals wegen etwas böse mit mir wart. Danke, dass Ihr mir niemals weh getan habt, wie ich Euch nun weh tun muss.

„Danke für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Ich war sehr glücklich hier."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Deswegen tut es mir umso mehr leid, Euch enttäuschen zu müssen.

Ich habe meine Kraft aufgegeben. Ich konnte so zur Rettung der Erde nichts beitragen. Und nicht nur das. Ich habe mich aus egoistischen Motiven den Erddrachen angeschlossen. Ich habe Menschen willentlich in Gefahr gebracht und verletzt. Und ich habe den Himmelsdrachen-Kamui angegriffen. Ich verstehe, dass ich damit die Ehre einer Kakushi-Miko verloren habe. Ich werde wieder nach Tokio gehen und Euch nicht weiter zur Last fallen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Arashi hob ihren Blick nicht.

„Bereust du deine Entscheidung?", wollte Kaede wissen.

„Nein.", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern. „Ich bereue, Euch damit Kummer machen zu müssen. Aber meine Entscheidung bereue ich nicht."

„Du bist auf dem Koya-san gewesen.", stellte Kaede fest. Erstaunt hob Arashi den Kopf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte!

„Du glaubst, du hast nicht zur Rettung der Menschheit beigetragen?"

Arashi nickte ernst. Kaede lächelte noch mehr.

„Aber das hast du! Du hast genau das getan, was dir aufgetragen war. Die Zukunft der Erde lässt sich nicht so einfach und geradlinig entscheiden. Du hast deine Entscheidung richtig getroffen und damit deinen Teil des Schicksals erfüllt.

Wenn ich auch nicht so begabt bin wie die Seherin vom Inugashi oder der alte Sterndeuter vom Koya, so kann doch auch ich Teile der Zukunft sehen. Ich habe geahnt, was dich erwarten würde. Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich dich nicht beeinflussen wollte. Verzeih mir. Und ich habe gesehen, wie du zurückkehren würdest. Ganz genau wie deine Mutter."

„Meine Mutter?!"

„Ja. Sie ist genauso zu mir gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden, bevor sie fortging mit dir, wie du jetzt. Wenn es also dein Wunsch ist, wieder nach Tokio zu gehen, so werde ich die letzte sein, die dich aufhält. Aber es steht dir auch frei, hier zu bleiben, solange du es möchtest. Jeder Tag, den du hier bist, wird mir eine Freude sein."

Sie ließ sich vor Arashi auf die Knie nieder und schaute ihr genau in die Augen.

„Es ist ein schöner Ort hier für ein Kind."

Der frühherbstliche Wind fuhr durch die Baumkronen der Insel und ließ die Blätter sanft rauschen. An diesem Vormittag waren nur wenige Besucher gekommen. Der Vater kaufte jedem seiner Kinder am Schrein zwei Lose, der Mann legte den dritten Film in seinen Fotoapparat, seine Frau las ihm vor, was der Reiseführer Wissenswertes zu den Schnitzereien am Torbogen angab, und Arashi fiel Frau Kaede um den Hals.

_Tadaimah, Kaede-sama! Tadaimah. _

Ich bin wieder zu Hause.

Draußen in der Bucht lächelte die Göttin Amaterasu Sonnenstrahlen des Glücks, und wo sie auf das Meer trafen, glitzerte das Wasser wie Juwelen.

ENDE.

-

Na, hat's euch gefallen? Wie wär's dann mit einem Review? Ich würde mich freuen! ;)


End file.
